


Never Let You Go

by PJ2



Category: CHiPs (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drama, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Valentine's Day, current day setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ2/pseuds/PJ2
Summary: Part 2 to Paranoid. They thought all the struggles were over, but a few new ones have arrived. Along with that comes a not so friendly visit from 'an old friend'





	1. Chapter 1

Ponch woke up to the sound of soft music playing, and a bouquet  of red roses sitting on the bedside table with a note that read _‘Happy Valentine’s Day to the most amazing person to ever walk into my life. I’m glad I get to spend my life with you, Ponch. ~Jon’_  

Ponch smiled at the card, and the song “I Just Called to Say I Love You” by Stevie Wonder was playing. This alone was the perfect thing to wake up to on Valentine’s Day morning.

Jon and Ponch had been married two months, had triplets that were a year old and Ponch was three months pregnant. Yeah he wanted to get married sooner, but by the time life had finally settled down it had been a whole month…it wasn’t that bad though. Ponch was just happy he wasn’t showing yet when they got married, because he wanted to look his best for Jon, and had the perfect outfit picked out, but he wouldn’t have been able to wear it, if he were any farther along than he was when it happened.

Ponch slowly got up out of bed, on his way to go find Jon.

Not only had they just gotten married, had triplets and were expecting another they also moved into a new home. A bigger place for them and their family to grow.

The triplets were all in their rooms sleeping still at this time, and Ponch could smell breakfast being cooked.

He made his way to the kitchen and found Jon. He smiled as he snuck up on Jon and wrapped his arms around him from behind in a hug.

Jon jumped startled at first then relaxed realizing it was just Ponch.

“Hey, babe,” he said turning around to give him a proper hug and a good morning kiss. He smiled he knew he was lucky to have such a wonderful person here in his arms right now, and not only that he was lucky that he was able to marry Ponch and start a family. They’d been through a lot together…and Jon had been afraid at first of even getting into a relationship with Ponch. Not because he didn’t love him, but because there was someone that was killing the people he loved the most…and Ponch, well he loved Ponch more than he’d ever loved another human being before.

Ponch also had his own fears going into the relationship, he’d previously come out of a bad relationship, and had lost a child. It was hard on him at first when he and Jon found out they were going to be parents. Ponch was afraid Jon would leave him, and then when he knew it wouldn’t happen he was afraid he’d lose the child. All his fears had been pushed away and forgotten when they didn’t lose the triplets, and they were a year old now…and Jon never left they got married. So what was there to be afraid of, now they were starting a new adventure together, the adventure of being parents.  

Jon smiled as he looked down and placed a hand on the bump that had been forming where Ponch’s flat stomach used to be. His eyes were smiling as well and he looked back up at Ponch. “How’s the baby?” he asked.

“Fine,” Ponch replied with a smile putting his hand on Jon’s.

“I’ve got breakfast ready, and I hope you’re hungry,” Jon said.

“Well…if you’ve got ice cream, strawberry syrup, and pickle relish then yeah sure I’m hungry.”  

Jon raised an eyebrow at Ponch. “What?”

“It’s good believe me,” Ponch said.

“You must’ve tried it before,” Jon said with a smirk. “But for breakfast?” Jon asked.

“Come on, Jon it’s Valentine’s Day make the love of your life happy.”

Jon just smiled. “Okay, fine I will.” Jon led Ponch to a chair at the table. “Sit here I’ll be right back.”

Ponch sat down happily whistling a tune and a few minutes later Jon returned with exactly what Ponch had asked for though he wished he could’ve avoided the pickle relish it just wasn’t normal.

Ponch smiled at Jon. “Thanks, babe…do you wanna try a bite?”

Jon made a face, “Eh no thanks.”

CHPCHPCHP

Getraer and Harlan were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie with Chris on the couch beside them. They were so happy to be spending time together. They were holding hands and occasionally sharing a kiss, as they enjoyed the movie “You’ve Got Mail”

Getraer fell asleep during the movie, but soon was awakened when the phone rang.

“Hello, Joe Getraer,” he answered.

“Hey, it’s Jon.”

“Oh hey how’s your day going?”

“Well…besides Ponch eating weird food we’re doing great. We were wondering if you wanted to get together for dinner?” Jon asked.

“Olive Garden?” Getraer asked quickly.

“Well…sure,” Jon replied.

“Okay how’s about six?”

“Sounds great, see you then. Can’t wait to see Chris again,” Jon said hinting that they were to bring the kids and not hire a babysitter.

After Getraer got off the phone he smiled at Harlan. “We’re going to Olive Garden tonight,” he told him.

“So I heard…and Chris needs a sitter, right?”

“No, Jon wants him to be there. So I’m assuming they will be bringing the triplets as well,” Getraer replied.

“Sounds good, I want to see them,” Harlan said smiling then he got up. He and Getraer were getting Chris ready to go now.

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was getting the triplets ready and smiling the whole time. “Jon, aren’t they just adorable?”

“They are,” Jon replied.

“Well, they are all ready to go,” Ponch said. It was cold outside so each of them were wearing this little outfit that would keep them warm. Daniel’s was a tiger so he looked like a tiger, Sammy was wearing a grizzly bear outfit and Breeana had a moose outfit. Complete with hoods that had the head of the animal and they just looked adorable. They had a fourth outfit for when the fourth child was born, so all of them could be animals.

After getting them all ready they went out the door. On their way for a special time at Olive Garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hang out at Olive Garden for a while...and some news gets spilled.

Ponch and Jon entered Olive Garden with the triplets and were able to spot Harlan, Getraer and Chris right away. Soon they were led over to that table.

“Hi!” Ponch said cheerfully.

As soon as Getraer laid eyes on the family a small smile formed. He hadn’t seen them since before the wedding. Getraer had been too sick to join them at the wedding, and  Harlan ended up going with Chris…but what they didn’t know about at all was the Ponch and Jon were  expecting another child. Ponch and Jon had been in Chicago, and then to Wyoming to visit family and had been gone the last few months and just never got the chance to tell Getraer and Harlan the news…but as Harlan and Getraer were giving their friends hugs and greeting them they could tell something was different.

“So uh…” Getraer didn’t know how to go about saying it…what if he was wrong? Ponch was showing, Getraer and Harlan could see the little baby bump, and both of them wanted to ask at the same time, but Getraer beat Harlan to it. “Um…correct me if I’m wrong…but uh…Poncherello are you two having another baby?” Getraer asked. He hated having to ask that question with a feeling inside that he might be wrong and offend Ponch.

Ponch just smiled at Jon, then turned back to Getraer. He was thinking about messing with him, but could tell Getraer had a hard enough time even asking in the first place. “Yeah…yeah we’re gonna have another baby,” Ponch replied.

Getraer smiled. “Congratulations,” he said, then gave Ponch another hug.

Ponch smiled. “Thanks.”

Ponch and Harlan slid into a booth next to each other after getting the triplets seated in high chairs next to Chris. Jon and Getraer slid into the booth seat on the other side of the table. They always sat this way, so that Harlan and Getraer were facing each other, and Ponch and Jon were facing each other.

“So, how’s work?” Jon asked Harlan and Getraer as he picked up the menu to look at what he’d order.

“Oh…it’s really slow when you two aren’t around,” Getraer said.

Ponch laughed.

Jon smiled he loved Ponch’s laugh then he looked at Getraer again. “So nothing serious has happened at all?”

“Nope, no one trying to kill my officers, no one acting suspicious at the front desk…it’s been pretty quiet.”

“Nice…as soon as we come back that’ll change for sure,” Ponch said with a smirk.

“I know…which is why I wanted to ask if you wanted to extend your vacation time,” Getraer joked.

Now it was Jon’s turn to laugh. “Sarge, I’ve been away from work too long I gotta get back.”

Ponch was silent staring at the menu. He and Jon had already talked about whether or not he was going back to work soon and came to a decision, but hadn’t told their sergeant yet, and Ponch was trying to avoid it.

“What about you, Ponch…you do pretty good desk work,” Harlan said.

“Yeah, but I’m a motorcycle officer not a front desk officer,” Ponch replied then looked up at Getraer. “Sarge…me and Jon talked about this for a while…and uh…well with another baby on the way…and the triplets to take care of…I think I’ll just be staying home for a while.”

Getraer nodded. “I agree with that decision, it’s for the best,” Getraer said. “Just be careful at home…don’t go up and down the stairs too much without Jon around,” Getraer suggested.

Ponch rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

Jon looked at Ponch a bit concerned never having considered that thought. Getraer was starting to regret saying it out loud to Ponch. He knew he would’ve hated to hear it said to him in front of Harlan while he was pregnant. Not because he didn’t want Harlan to hear it…but because it just gave him another reason to be more protective…and that’s exactly how Jon was too.

After ordering their food they sat there talking back and forth about random other things trying to avoid anything that had to do with work, or their safety…until it came up…Harlan just had to spill the news.

“I heard that, that guy Derek that you were after the night the triplets were born just broke free…” he started.

Ponch almost spit his lemonade across the table but instead swallowed quickly then looked at Harlan. “What!?” he asked panic in his voice.

Jon reached his hand over and put it on Ponch’s arm. “Calm down, I’ll protect you…don’t worry about it at all. Getting worried and stressed out isn’t good for the baby,” Jon said keeping his voice as calm as he could manage in his mind he was freaking out. He didn’t want anything to happen to Ponch, the triplets, or the unborn child.

Getraer looked over at Ponch understanding how he felt. He knew how much he had hated being told to calm down because getting stressed wasn’t good for the baby, when everyone else around him were able to get upset…but he wasn’t…he had to stay calm. He knew how Ponch felt…and because he knew how he felt he understood that they either needed to change the subject or go home now.

Harlan and Jon exchanged glances with each other communicating with their eyes. Something that Ponch and Getraer weren’t able to figure out, but had just let slid all the time and called it ‘Daddy talk’ Ponch and Getraer were having their own conversation with their eyes anyway…and the kids…well they were just playing with food.

Finally Harlan let out a sigh and said it was time to head on home.

CHPCHPCHP

After the triplets were in bed Jon found Ponch laying in bed, and had to join him. He crawled up beside him and smiled. “Hey.”

“Jon?”

“Yeah?” Jon asked as he moved in closer and began kissing the back of Ponch’s neck and the top of his shoulders.

“Are you worried about that guy getting out…” Ponch started.

“Yeah…but it’ll be okay, he knows not to come after us,” Jon said.

“And how do you know that? He wanted to kill off the people you were engaged to…if you were married and had a family don’t you think he’d be even more pissed off?”

Jon stopped for a second and looked up at Ponch no longer able to avoid it. He was worried about all of that, but he was hoping that he could calm Ponch down by playing it cool and then kissing him on the neck and shoulders…it normally would’ve worked…but not this time.

“Ponch, I am very worried about that…but I’m not gonna let that fear get a hold of me and keep me from having a good time with you…and I’m not gonna let some creep just destroy my family. There’s no way anything is going to happen to us.”

Ponch stared at Jon unsure.

Jon leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Trust me, I’ll protect you…I’ll protect Daniel, Sammy, and Breeana…” Jon paused and put a hand on Ponch’s growing tummy “And I’ll protect this baby…it’s my job to protect you guys and I will…nothing will happen. You don’t need to worry.”

“But…what if something happens to you…”

“Ponch, nothing’s gonna happen to me…we’re gonna live a nice long happy life together,” Jon assured.

Ponch just stared at him knowing Jon was just saying that to calm him down, and if Ponch wasn’t so tired it wouldn’t have worked…but since he was exhausted that was good enough for him and soon Ponch was able to fall asleep in Jon’s arms.  


	3. Chapter 3

Ponch decided to come visit Jon at work and bring the triplets the next day…and when he arrived he had a flat tire. Ponch sighed he pulled up to the garage then got out.

“Hey, uh Harlan…can you change this tire while we go in and see Jon?” Ponch asked.

“I guess so,” Harlan replied. Work had been really slow there when Ponch wasn’t around. Harlan didn’t have to fix any motorcycles as much.

Ponch got the triplets out of the car thankful that they had just started walking and began to help them all walk to the door to get in so they could see Jon. As soon as the door swung open Jon was right there he had been getting ready to leave.

“Oh hey, babe…I didn’t know you were coming today. I’m on lunch break now…let’s go to the break room,” Jon said then smiled seeing his kids tagging along.

“Hi, Daddy,” Breeana said happily as she came and hugged Jon’s leg. Jon smiled he loved his kids. He couldn’t believe they were a year old. And knew a few words…and were walking. It seemed like just yesterday they were still being held in his arms sleeping and could barely even crawl.

Jon smiled when he looked down and noticed Ponch’s baby bump. “How’s the baby?” he asked.

“Fine,” Ponch replied as they entered the break room.

As they enjoyed lunch together Jon could tell something was eating at Ponch he had seen that look on his face before. He knew Ponch was worrying about something and whatever he was worrying about had to do with the baby…either that or his size…both were things Ponch had worried about around this same time during his pregnancy with the triplets.  

Jon put an arm around Ponch. “Are you alright?” he asked. They had left the triplets alone with Grossie and Bear for a few moments.

“Yeah…”

“What’s going on?”

“Um…did I ever tell you that Ty was the youngest of quadruplets? And he…uh…used to tease me before I got pregnant that maybe someday we’d get pregnant with quadruplets and I freaked out. I didn’t want that…and then I did get pregnant…and I never found out what it was…it could’ve been…” Ponch paused. “Anyway that doesn’t matter…I was scared to even have triplets…and then you said ‘oh triplets run in the family’ and I was ticked. You never told me before…and then guess what happened? I’m happy with them though…and uh…”

Jon just stared at him knowing he was going to get to the point soon.

“Jon…I just…I guess everyone is different but I saw Getraer when he was pregnant with just one baby and at this point he wasn’t this big yet…I’m a little worried now…”

Jon nodded. “I uh…my twin didn’t make it…” Jon mumbled.

“Your what?”

“My twin…I was supposed to have a twin…it didn’t make it…something happened…but uh…maybe…”

“Jon why didn’t you tell me!? You realize that you should tell me these things, right? You know I get freaked out…”

Jon pulled Ponch close into a hug. “I’m sorry…I…after the reaction you gave me to triplets running in the family I thought you’d kill me if I told you twins did too…I uh…didn’t think we’d have a set of triplets and a set of twins anyway…but that’s kinda what happened through my family from time to time…”

Ponch looked at him. “So…am I never gonna have it simple and easy? It’s gotta be triplets then twins…then whatever you wanna tell me runs in the family next?”

“Hey, we can stop after twins…unless you want to try for a single baby…I mean maybe your first one with Ty was quadruplets…then you moved to triplets…now twins…that would make the next just one, right?”

Ponch sighed and rolled his eyes. “Oh Jon…I don’t want to do that…” He said tears streaming down his cheeks. “I want to get back to work…and if we just keep having babies I’ll never make it back.”

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I understand. We’ll stop after this one.”

“I think it’s two,” Ponch corrected.

Jon nodded. “Okay, we’ll stop after these two.”

“Thanks.”

CHPCHPCHP

Ponch was on his way home from work when suddenly the car swerved to the side and it was hard to get control it seemed like something was wrong with the tire. Ponch was able to safely pull off to the side of the road when he got out he saw the tire had popped off. All the lug nuts were no where in sight, Ponch let out a long sigh. “This is not good…”

He was able to find one of the missing lug nuts and then he called Jon. He told Jon that before he showed up he needed to run by the auto parts store or something and get lug nuts.

When Jon showed up, minutes later he saw his family standing outside of the car, Ponch looked upset and the triplets were playing in a puddle that was created when it had rained earlier that day.

“I had a flat tire earlier…and Harlan changed it…maybe he didn’t tighten…”

“No,” Jon cut him off. “Harlan would never let you drive without knowing they weren’t tightened down enough…I’m guessing someone else came along while we were busy…um…maybe we should talk to Harlan…and Ponch you’re not driving by yourself anymore. I don’t care what you say but I’m not gonna let something happen to you. If you need to go somewhere go with someone…”

Ponch stared at him. “Jon…I don’t like this at all…” he admitted.

“I know you don’t, but I’m sorry there isn’t anything better…you can if you want just hang around the station all day with the kids and be with someone at all times.”

Ponch frowned. “No thanks…”

Jon nodded he knew Ponch was more comfortable hanging out at home…but he also knew Ponch felt more safe if someone was with him…so he was starting to think up a plan to get someone to be with Ponch while Jon was at work…and he knew just the person…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I'll make the next chapter longer. And sorry I haven't updated all week. I went on spring break vacation and my internet went out the day before I left. :/ anyway I'm back :D and I'll have more updates this week.

Bobby Nelson sat on the couch watching the triplets as they crawled on the floor. He then turned his attention back to Ponch. “It’s not babysitting, it’s more like…well keeping you company,” Bobby said.

“And making sure I don’t get into trouble or get hurt?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Babysitting,” Ponch repeated for the millionth time. “I don’t need a babysitter, what I need is to get away from here for a few weeks.”

“Hey, maybe we can work something out.”

“We? Bobby that’s between me and Jon.”

“Well, I figured maybe I could babysit your triplets and you could go on a small vacation with just Jon,” Bobby suggested. “It’s been a while since the two of you relaxed and had fun without having to worry about taking care of the kids.”

“Yeah, but…I’d rather relax and have fun when I don’t weigh five tons,” Ponch complained, now looking at his growing belly.

“You don’t weigh five tons, Ponch.”

Ponch looked at Bobby. “Thank God, but seriously sometimes it feels like it.”

Bobby was silent for a few moments. “Well in three months it’ll all be over,” he replied.

It had taken a while to get Bobby to come and hang out with Ponch. Not because he didn’t want to, but because Bobby was on a vacation that lasted three months. By the time he had returned Ponch was six months pregnant. Jon was even more eager to get someone to watch over Ponch while Jon was away at work.

Bobby would come over in the morning and stay until Jon came home. Ponch felt like he was being babysat, and he didn’t like it. He liked the protection…he just wished they’d be able to go do things.

CHPCHPCHP

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Jon said as the idea was proposed to him.

“We can leave next week,” Ponch replied.

“Yeah, and I’ll take good care of the triplets while you’re away,” Bobby added.

“Thanks, Bobby. I really appreciate it.”

Bobby nodded.

Jon hugged Ponch. He gave him a kiss. “I love you, I’m glad that we get to go somewhere,” he said.

Ponch just smiled.

Bobby looked at the two of them and smiled. He loved it when they were together, how happy they were.

Bobby ended up staying for dinner, before he left that night, and within a week, Ponch and Jon were on their way out of town on a two week get away.

“I don’t know, Jon…should we really leave the triplets at home?”

“Bobby is with them, don’t worry.”

“But…”

“Ponch, come on, it’s gonna be fine. We can check in with Bobby anytime you wish.”

Ponch pulled out his phone right then.

Jon laughed. “And I thought I was gonna be the one worrying a bunch.”

Ponch rolled his eyes then texted Bobby. Soon he got a reply saying that the triplets were fine. He told Ponch not to worry, and he’d only been gone five minutes so he really needed to relax.

Ponch leaned back in the seat and started to fall asleep.

Jon smiled. “Okay, you sleep, and maybe when you wake up you’ll feel more at ease,” he suggested.

“Yeah…”

“How are the twins?”

“Fine,” Ponch replied as his eyes started to close.

“Goodnight, babe,” Jon said with a laugh.

Ponch mumbled something as he drifted off into dream world. Jon just continued driving enjoying the peace and quiet, and already enjoying the special moments he was gonna have with Ponch before they even happened.


End file.
